When It's Love Nothing Else Matters
by Chi-Hime
Summary: A little YukiTohru one shot. contains FLUFFYNESS!


**A/N: Hi my name is Ritsu . . . At least thats what all my friends call me This is my first fanfiction. Please don't be way to harsh but I can take constructive criticism.**

**Lilpsyco: If you hurt her I'll hunt you down and rip out your inards and feed them to you. : D**

**Ritsu: Don't say that! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME grabs screen and shakes it rapidly**

**Lilpsyco: If you break my laptop I'll kill you slowly and painfully.**

**Ritsu: . . . Sorry . . . Anyway here is the story**

**Lilpsyco: don't forget your diclamer.**

**Ristu: Oh ya! I don't own Fruits Basket in any way . . . . though I wish I did.**

**Lilpsyco: If you don't want to read perverted comments don't read the things in (word). **

**When It's Love Nothing Else Matters**

The wind swiftly blew several autumn leaves by the upstairs window as Thoru watched Yuki make his way towards Shigure's house. She smiled and let out a small sigh as Yuki brushed his hair from his eyes and came to the front door. Pulling out of her dream like state she tied her hair back into lose pig-tails and when downstairs to start dinner. As she walked into the kitchen Tohru was greeted by Yuki's warm smile. "Hello Ms. Honda how was your day today." Thoru gave him her genuine smile as she walked over and put on her cooking apron tying it behind her back.

"It was really wonderful how was you student counsel meeting?" she turned on the rice cooker and poured in some rice. Yuki shrugged his shoulders and walked up towards her. Leaning on the counter he looked up and couldn't help but grin. Her face was so focused and relaxed as she began to cut the salmon to put into the rice balls. She was so beautiful. The was she smiled as she worked, how she hummed a soft note as she began to form the rice into balls. (lilpsyco: Oh how Yuki wished his balls were there instead. Ritsu: Don't mess up my story! Smack If you wrote this it would be a PORNO. lilpsyco: That is true : D) Thoru noticed the wired sounds in the room (lilpsyco: And you say I'm the perverted one.) and looked up to see Yuki with a huge goofy grin on his charming face. She began to laugh almost doubling over. Yuki snapped out of his daze and looked at her with concern.

"Ms. Honda are you okay?" Yuki asked uncertain of Thoru's little outburst of laughter. Pulling herself together she stood up strait and smiled a big toothy smile.

"Of course I am It just makes me so happy when you're this comfortable around me and you can just grin. It's not really funny I know, but it was just so cute." as Yuki began to blush heavily so did Thoru. She remembered a while ago him telling her that boys don't really like being called cute. She started to panic. She thought she might have embarrassed him and in turn made him angry. "Oh . . . Um . . . Yuki . . . . I didn't mean to call you cute . . . Well I did because you are . . . But wait, No thats not what I meant . . . Um . . . It's because I love you and . . ." she froze realizing what she just said. Before she could apologize a soft hand touched her wrist and she looked up onto two beautiful purple orbs. Tears started running down her face. 'Oh mom, what am I going to do.' (Ritsu: Yuki duh . . . OH NO I'M THINKING LIKE YOU!! lilpsyco: eh, it happens when you hang out with me to much) She glanced back down at the ground and whispered a quiet almost inaudible "I'm sorry." Yuki just smirked and put a finger under her chin connecting there eyes in a powerful gaze. Wiping away her tears with the other hand. He leaned in closer to her and whispered so the two persons in the hall listening to there every word would be unable to hear.

"Ms. Honda there is no need for sorry when two people share the same emotion." Tohru looked up at him with wide eyes but before she could react felt his warm lips upon hers as she completely melted into his kiss. Making sure he wouldn't transform she put her hands up on his chest so he could pull her a little closer without any worries.

A loud scream of "Damn it all" followed by a slamming door and a yell of "Kyo you're going to have to fix that" reached its way to the two young lovers standing in the kitchen. Yuki broke the kiss and moved a strand of chocolate brown hair away from Tohru's face to look her strait in the eyes.

"Tohru, lets stay together." she smiled back and said in a very sweet voice. (Lilpsyco: I'm sorry your not my type. Ritsu: SHUT UP!)

"Always." taking each others hands they walked out the back door and towards the secret base. Forgetting dinner, forgetting the jealous cat and perverted dog, and even if just for a little while, the curse. Because all the cared about in that moment was each other.

**The end  
**


End file.
